1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to a method of disposing of nuclear waste and, more specifically, to disposing of nuclear waste in underground rock formations using multilateral boreholes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous methods for disposing of nuclear waste are provided in the art. For example, an existing disposal method for nuclear waste is to bury the waste in shallow vaults also known as deep vertical wells. This method places the waste in vertical silos drilled into a mountain by a tunnel boring machine. The storage chambers are to be drilled approximately 1,000 feet into the mountain and can cost billions of dollars.
Another method proposed for disposing of nuclear waste is burial of the waste in suitable canisters in mud in the bottom of the ocean. This method is dangerous as the canisters may rupture and pollute the ocean, killing life found in the surrounding area.
A further proposal for disposing of nuclear waste is to place the waste into specially designed modules and launch the modules into space using the space shuttle. The modules will then be propelled into the sun for final incineration. This system would cost many billions of dollars and thus is not very practical.
It has also been proposed to bury the waste in near surface trenches or wells as used in landfills. This approach is not viable due to the great danger associated with disposing of the waste so close to the surface where leakage of the waste may do great harm to all life in the surrounding area.
It has further been proposed to bury the waste in deep vertical wells which will be sealed with cement or mud.
Burying the waste in the polar ice caps whereby the great masses of ice could enclose and isolate the radioactive material has also been proposed.
The above described methods are all illustrative of prior art methods of nuclear waste disposal. While these methods may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.